Boomer Parker
Duke "Boomer" Parker is Brady and Boz`s brother. and inherited his mom's skin color. History Boomer grew up in Chicago, along with his twin brother Brady. Season One Boomer Parker was first seen in "Return of the Kings". Boomer and Brady found hanging on a locker were told to be kings of the Polynesian island, Kinkow. Thinking it was joke. Fighting of mermaids, beach bullies, Mummies, and turantula people, the two brothers became closer to each other and their country. Ending the season with the episode "Journey to Mt. Spew". Season Two In episode "The Evil King", Candace had votes that Boomer is everyone's favorite which makes Brady jealous. Near the end, Candace tells Boomer that she made this whole favorite king thing up and Boomer reunites with Brady after defeating Kalaki, the evil king of Kinkow. Season Three Boomer has become very upset since Brady had left him and tried to go after him but the storm stopped him from goingand started using a Brady ventriloquist dummy. But, Boomer got over the fact Brady left by yelling at a gorilla by seeming like it was Brady himself. Boomer is getting used to the fact that He has a another brother, Boz and they get along well. Boomer also has become the voice of reason between him and Boz. Physical Appearance Boomer has inherited his mother's skin color. With brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Boomer is very caring but is sometimes very selfish because he was ready to pack up and leave the island of Kinkow immeadiately. He always hits on girls but strangely doesn't really seem to have a crush on Mikayla. He considers himself to be very good-looking and may not be very smart. He believed himself to be a good singer in the episode "Tone Deaf Jam" thinking he had "The Chime", later it turning out that Brady had "The Chime". Boomer is the most hysterical of the twins, in "Brady Battles Boo-Mer" he repeatedly makes fun of Brady's fear of ghosts and repeats "ghost party" many times. Boomer is the most confident, he is always hitting on the girls and doesn't care what he looks like in the process. Appearances Season 1 * Return of the Kimgs * Beach Bully Bingo * A Mermaid's Tail * Where the Wild Kings Are * Big Kings On Campus * The Brady Hunch * Junga Ball * Revenge Of The Mummy * Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou * No Kings Allowed * Pair of Jokers * Pair of Prom Kings * Tone Deaf Jam * The Bite Stuff * Brady Battles Boo- Mer * The King and Eyes * The Kings Beneath My Wings * Fight School * The Trouble With Doubles * Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew Season 2 * Kings of Legend * Good King Hunting * Dinner for Squonks * Kings of Thieves * An Ice Girl for Boomer * Pair of Geniuses * How I Met Your Brother * The One About Mikayla's Friends * Do Over * Big Mama Waka * Sleepless in the Castle * Pair of Clubs * The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer * The Ex Factor * Pair of Santas * No Rhyme or Treason * Mr. Boogey Shoes * The Young and the Restless * Crouching Brady, Hidden Boomer * Beach Party Maggot Massacre * Make Dirt, Not War * Cooks Can Be Deceiving * The Evil King * Let The Clips Show Season 3 * The New King * Two Kings and a Devil Baby * Fatal Distraction * Wet Hot Kinkowian Summer * O Lanada * Heart and Troll * I Know What You Did, Last Sunday * Lord of the Fries * Dancing With the Scars * I'm Gonna Git You Sponge Sucka * Bond of Brothers * King vs. Wild * Inconvenient Tooth * The Oogli Stick * Thumb and Thumber * ''Loathe Potion No. 9 * ''Yeti, Set, Snow * Mysteries of Kinkow * Meet the Parent * Long Live The Kings Season 4 * King Brady's Comeback * Triplet Trouble * Pair of Cools * ''Three's a Crowd * Guardian of the Kinkowian Gem * The Resurfacing of Mindu * Brother Bonding Boot Camp * The King of the Tarantula * The Calling * The Legends * The fact Trio of Rings * Lanny's Dream * Makoola and Parker * The Newborn Royal * Brady, The Legendary King * Boz, The Natural King * Boomer, The People's King * The Prophecy's Fufillment * Brothers Unite * Stand or Fall * The Death of a Guard * The Rise of the Beast * The Kings of Kinkow Past * Rise of the Kings Season 5 * G'Day Kinkow! Unknown *''Meet the Monkeys'' *''The Return of Awesome Dawson'' *''Jungle Dares'' *''Switch Around'' *''Songs From Kinkow'' Trivia *In "Bond of Brothers", He revealed to Boz that "Boomer" was his nickname, and didn't reveal his real name when he was interrupted when he saw Mason and Mikayla. However, The Disney XD website states that his real name is Duke. *He is the only brother who appeared in all 3 season episodes. **Also he and Lanny are the only main characters who appeared in all 3 season episodes. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters